The Secret Side of Mace Windu
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Mace Windu needs a little down time so he goes out for the night and meets a woman who brings out the fun side in him. How far will it go? Rated M for sexual themes and drinking! Mace/OC


The Secret Side of Mace Windu

_**Description: Mace Windu needs a little down time so he goes out for the night and meets a woman who brings out the fun side in him. How far will it go? **_

__Jedi Master Mace Windu walked into the night club and went for a drink. The alien bartender gave him a cup of glowing liquid and resumed doing its job. Mace lifted the cup up and took a sip before setting it back down again. Now, it was out of character for Mace to go to a night club and drink but he just wanted a night to himself without hearing about wars, Sith, or conspiracies. The Clone Wars were going on longer than the Council had estimated but that was mainly because the masterminds behind it hid away like the cowards they were.

Mace took another sip of his drink and tried to forget about how the wars affected the galaxy. Suddenly, a spicy, sweet aroma got Mace's attention and he looked to his side. Next to him sat a tanned woman with long black hair and big brown eyes. She was average height with a curvaceous build and the clothes she wore emphasized her curves. The sleek black top she wore was off the shoulder and emphasized her bust and curvy waist. She wore a pair of dark pants that tightened in the bottom area and she had a pair of stiletto heels on to make her appear taller.

She ordered a glowing drink and downed it in one sip. Mace admired her for that because those glowing drinks were pretty strong even for an alcoholic. The woman noticed he was staring at her so she turned to face him with a dubious look on her pretty face.

"Master Mace Windu, right?" she guessed, pointing to him. "You're a friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker."

Mace's eyebrows raised a few fractions to emphasis his surprise. "Are you a friend of Master Kenobi's?" he asked her, staring at her curiously.

"Yeah," she replied, smiling a breathtaking smile. "He helped out a few years back and we've been friends since. I'm Callie Eclipse*, nice to meet you." She extended her long tanned arm out to him to shake hands.

Mace shook her hand and gave her a small smile. "Can I buy you a drink, Callie?" he asked.

"I already have one," she replied smartly, holding her cup up in emphasis, "but I would like to dance with you, if you don't mind."

Before Mace could object, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor with her. The sexy woman began moving her hips in a seductive fashion and she took his hands and placed them on her waist. The two locked eyes and Mace saw a playful glow in her brown orbs. Letting the worries go to the wind, Mace took her form into his strong arms and began swaying with her. He felt her soft fingers stroke his face and the touch tingled on his skin.

_Oh, Force…_he thought as his heart jumped. _What are you doing, Windu? This is against the Code…_For some reason, he ignored the objections that his mind gave and just focused on what his heart and body wanted.

The sound of guitars, drums, and tambourines alerted all the dancers and Mace saw Callie smile in excitement. Her eyes glowed with joy and she began swaying her hips even more.

"This is one of my favorites," she explained as she danced. "It's called _Little Bit of Feel Good_. It's got a good beat, huh?"

Mace nodded in agreement but he didn't really focus on the song. What he did focus on was Callie's hot body as she danced in that seductive manner that sent his senses on fire. He took her back into his arms and began dancing with her in a way that would make you think they were doing a mating dance. An uncomfortable tightness filled the crotch of his pants and his throat went dry. What was this feeling?

Before he could go crazy, he felt Callie's lips at his ear and her hot breath made him shudder as she whispered, "My place or yours?"

…

As it turned out, the two crashed at her place but they immediately went to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed together in heap. Before Mace could think things through, he began subtracting her clothes and resumed tossing them in various corners of the room. His throat went dry when he saw her full breasts and waist. He was glad she had a curvy because women looked best at not too thin and not too big—she was perfect, to him.

As soon as their lips met in a fiery kiss, they never detached from the passionate embrace. In the kiss, Callie slid Mace's Jedi robe off and began working his shirt off. She grew frustrated because she didn't know how to get it off but Mace broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off himself. Once it was off, he tossed it to the corner of her room and pressed his lips back to hers. Then, her fingers went to his pants and she pushed them off his hips. He shimmied out of his pants and underwear and let them fall to the floor so now they were exposed to each other.

Mace stopped the kiss so he could gaze at her face. She had a joyful expression on her face and a "come-hither" look entered her dark eyes. He gave her a true smile and placed his hands on her hips. Then, he let his senses guide him and slid his manhood into her tight womanhood. He hissed at her tightness. Callie was a virgin but she didn't act innocent for one.

The two locked eyes again and Callie gave a nod that gave him permission to go further. Mace began to thrust into her and he let his body guide him instead of his mind. In most situations, Mace thought things through methodically, but here, he didn't think because he just wanted her to feel good. He wanted to feel good too. For a Jedi Master, Mace had his fair shares of love affairs but he didn't let it show that he did anything to them. He had sex with them but none of them made him feel like this.

His thrusts grew frantic and heat flooded his body when he heard Callie's moans and cries. He would have stopped but Callie's legs prevented him from doing so. She blocked him in by wrapping her legs around his hips and that only gave him more access to her womanly jewel. With every thrust, Callie's body surged in exhilaration and her breasts began moving provocatively. She cried his name loudly and he knew she was reaching her peak.

Finally, he gave one final thrust and a groan escaped from his throat. He sprayed his load into her and she made way to climax at just the right time, screaming out his name passionately. The two came down from their high and Mace pulled out of her. He finally lay down next to her and wrapped her close to him so she could feel his warmth. As their breathing evened, the two lovers drifted off to sleep, regardless of the fact that it was just a one night stand.

…

The sound of Mace's comlink woke the two lovers. Mace had to unwrap Callie's body from his to answer the link. When he answered it, he discovered it was Master Yoda and Obi-Wan wondering where he was. That snapped Mace out of his daze and he regained decorum.

_"Master Windu, where are you?" _asked Obi-Wan's voice. _"There's going to be a meeting to discuss the war. Master Yoda is looking for you." _

"I'll be there soon, Obi-Wan," replied Mace curtly, throwing the covers of the bed back. "I just…overslept. I forgot what time it was. See you later." With that, he cut the connection and turned back to Callie, who was wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Jedi business?" she asked, running her fingers through her mess of tangled hair.

Mace let a small smile grace his lips. "_You _should have been a Jedi, Callie," he replied kindly. "You have good insight."

Callie giggled. "I'm just smart," she said in a bragging way. "Do you have to go so soon?" Her face relaxed into a sadder look.

"I'm sorry," apologized Mace, grinning slightly. "I wish I could stay longer but this is important."

She nodded in understanding. "Okay," she replied, "but maybe we can hang out later…"

Mace broke her off. "Don't you understand, Callie?" he asked a little more harshly than he intended. "We can't see each other anymore. I'm a Jedi, and I can't leave that all behind. What happened last night was…"

"A mistake," finished Callie, tears welling up in her eyes but she still smiled. "I get it, Mace. I just want you to know that I love you. I just wanted to get that out before you go…"

Mace smiled sadly and pressed a kiss to her lips gently. "I love you too, Callie," he said gently, wiping her tears with his thumbs, "but I can't leave the Jedi Order. It's…who I am, and who I always will be. I'm sorry…"

"I get it," replied Callie sadly, nodding her head. "It would kill me if I took something that makes you you.I…love you, Mace. Don't forget about me." She lowered her head onto his shoulder and began sobbing.

He so desperately wanted to stay with her but the Force told him to get to the Temple. "I love you too, Callie," he said again, stroking her long hair. "I'll never forget about you, I promise."

The two shared an embrace and then Mace detached and did the hardest thing he ever had to do—he walked away. As Mace walked, he felt something wet going down his cheeks and he realized he was crying. _There is no emotion, there is peace, _he recited mentally. _If only it was that easy…_

…

"Where have you been, Mace?" asked Obi-Wan as he and Mace met in the Temple.

Mace sighed and shook his head. "Nowhere, Obi-Wan," he replied dryly. "Just…nowhere."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding and the two Jedi Masters walked to the Council Room in silence.

_**A/N: I did not do this little oneshot on Mace because I have a crush on him. I don't have a crush on him but he is really cool. Callie's last name is "Eclipse" like Juno's is but they're not related. I just like that last name. If I get reviews and stuff, I might make a few more oneshots of these two. Leave nice comments please or I'll send Dooku and Ventress after you! No pressure or anything! ^^**_


End file.
